


When terror takes over

by lzuml



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Character Change, F/M, Guns, Hidden Relationship, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Re-upload, Romance, Sniper - Freeform, Stalker, Terrorism, friends - Freeform, indifference, markson later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzuml/pseuds/lzuml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'his personality is way to unfit for a sniper' she thought. Snipers are supposed to be quiet and reserved or more like invisible actually. Vargov was exactly like that. He never said more than he had to. Kusege was kind of in between them. He tried to be happy but sadness and remorse sometimes took over, making him more talkative than Vargov and herself but less outgoing than Wang.</p><p>  After the attack at their school Kusege and Yuna promised to take revenge for what happened to their friends. They form a team together with Jackson Wang and Jon Vargov at the organisation they trained at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That one mission

"I can't believe this" Yuna mumbled to herself as she looked through the scope of her rifle. Everyone took their place around the building where three terrorists kept at least 25 hostages. 

"Yuna, are you in position, end" sounded through the walkie-talkie. She picked it up and pressed the button to answer. "Position confirmed, end" she answered. " Can you see what's going on inside? end" asked the other. Yuna looked through the scope again to look if the situation inside the building changed. "It looks like there are three men, heavily armed. Most hostages are on the ground and-" While she explained the situation one of the terrorists took a child and pointed his gun at him. "-and one just took a kid. Asking for permission to fire, end." 

Yuna clenched her teeth in anger. "Permission denied, Wang isn't in position yet, end." She groaned in frustration. "Well tell him to hurry the fuck up then.. end." 

She followed the terrorist and the child with her eyes. As a few minutes passed, more and more agents turned up at the site. Luckily the terrorist hadn't made any sudden movements.

"Everyone is ready to fire, Yuna can you hit the one who’s holding the child without hitting him and other innocent people, end." 'For at least five fucking minutes, yes' she thought to herself. 

"Target confirmed, can hit the target in approximately 0,40 seconds, end" she replied. "Alright, permission to shoot in exactly 36 seconds from now, end." Yuna sighed. 'It's time for you to go to hell' she said to herself and fired the bullet which hit the target 0,39 seconds later at the same time as the other terrorists.

When she finally came down from her spot with her rifle in a shiny grey suitcase many agents went out of their way for her as always. Well, she hasn't been exactly very friendly with them so it's rather understandable. The only contacts she has were the other two snipers, Wang and Vargov and their leader Kusege. 

When she placed the suitcase in the trunk of their car she closed it and got in the front seat of the car. There are enough police officers to take care of the hostages so why not rest. 

A moment later Wang joined Yuna in the car. He got in next to her, behind the wheel. Not really what she had been hoping for. The moment he got in he started talking and laughing really loud about god knows what. She closed her eyes hoping he would understand and shut up but unfortunately he just kept laughing like a hysterical hyena. 

'his personality is way to unfit for a sniper' she thought. Snipers are supposed to be quiet and reserved or more like invisible actually. Vargov was exactly like that. He never said more than he had to. Kusege was kind of in between them. He tried to be happy but sadness and remorse sometimes took over, making him more talkative than Vargov and herself but less outgoing than Wang. 

Not that he can be blamed for it, not after all that has happened to Kusege and her. It got them to where they are now though. If terrorists hadn't barged in their university to shoot around, killing 177 and wounding more, they would probably be studying in Japan right now. But they both swore to get revenge on all terrorist for the attack. Never she'll forget the faces of the ones who were brutally murdered, their dear friends too. 

Yuna shook her head when Wang started the car. "alright, let's get take-out and party" Wang yelled when they took off. "And why do you think we are in the mood for a party" Yuna mumbled. Of course a party is the first thing someone who just shot a man would like. Happy killing party? Yeah sure. "Ah why are you always such a party-pooper?" Wang whined. "Why are you always so loud" Yuna snapped back. They always get in stupid fights like these. 

"How about you two lovebirds have your quarrel somewhere else" Vargov rolled his eyes. That statement got Yuna burning with rage. Wang and her? Lovebirds? Never! What was that about anyway. Was he trying to embarrass her in front of Kusege? "Tsk, I'd rather die than date Wang" 'How could I ever date an idiot like that'. She thought.

When they finally arrived at the apartment building they all live in, Yuna immediately got out and got her suitcase from the trunk. She couldn't stand Wang any longer. She walked into the building with the rest right behind her. Wang ran past her and yelled "party-pooper!" before she opened her door. Just before Yuna could close it Kusege held it. "Do you want to eat together tonight?" He smiled awkwardly because he knew she was in a bad mood.

"Sure, come over in 45 minutes and don't invite Wang" Kusege chuckled. "You know his name is Jackson right?" "Yeah I know, I just don't give a fuck" Kusege let go of the door. "Alright 45 minutes and no Jackson. I'll bring some ingredients and we'll see from there" 

He pushed her inside and closed the door. Yuna immediately turned around and ran a few times through her apartment. 'Okay, don't panic, we're just having dinner together. That's it.' She thought. Besides Vargov is probably going to be there too if Wang doesn't randomly decide to be his new mom because he suddenly cares about the youngest. ''It's my responsibility because I'm the oldest." He always talks like that.

Yuna took a quick shower before she got changed into something cute and casual. "Great, look at me all trying to look good" she mumbled. She got ready just in time before the bell rang. "coming" She yelled. 

She opened the door to see that only Kusege showed up. They walked inside, straight to the kitchen. "Isn't Vargov coming too, or.." Yuna hesitantly asked. She wanted him to be here so it would be less awkward but she also hoped they had some time alone. "No, he said he wasn't hungry. I'll bring him and Jackson some leftovers later". Great. That meant dinner was going to be awkward. 

Even though they have known each other for three years now she still doesn't know how to behave around him. The attack on their school messed them up. Yuna became rather indifferent and Kusege cried a lot at night. Sometimes when he was with Yuna. He'd cry and she'd hold him but they never spoke about it later.

When they finally finished cooking, Kusege left to bring Vargov and Wang some of their cooking too, while Yuna gave Jimin, her cat, food. Jimin purred as she ate her food. "aren't you adorable" Yuna said as she petted Jimin and laughed. 'Little jellybean' she thought. 

When he came back they had dinner. It was mostly quiet except for some things about today's job like; 'We did a good job' and 'good it ended well.' 'Okay, maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all to invite Wang. Then this wouldn't be so awkward' Yuna thought to herself. 

Both of them wanted to talk but didn't have anything to talk about. So after occasionally looking at each other and a long and awkward silence they finished eating. And that's how the night ended for them. 

At least until 04:46 am when their phones rang. They had gotten emergency calls before but not like this one. It took them precisely twelve minutes to get to the car to drive to the airport where they took the first flight to London, where their next mission would be. 

They had to infiltrate in a setting with approximately between 25 and 35 terrorists who had kidnapped the prime minister of Great Britain, David Cameron. It was up to them to get in the building and save the prime minister and to ensure his safety. 

When the plane took off, everyone had to change into special clothes and decide on weapons. Kusege opened the cases they had and pointed out which ones were the best to use. 

''This is going to be difficult and dangerous'' he said. Of course, they were trained for situations like this but three of them were specialized in using far ranged weapons. They were snipers, not field workers. Besides Kusege was never the one who liked to hold a gun not to mention using one. But they would be fine, they had done missions like this before, just not this big.

When they received a map of the building they discussed their strategy. They decided to enter the building together and split op later because of the number of terrorists said to be present. Wang, Kusege and Vargov agreed with this strategy so Yuna could only follow. She felt uneasy about leaving Kusege alone. He didn't like guns at all and hadn't used one for a long time. What if something went wrong? He'd be alone without any of them to help. She tried using this reason for another strategy but she knew the first one was the best in this situation so she shook her head and decided to focus on the mission instead.

After arriving at the airport they took a car to the site. It was surrounded by police. They got out when the car stopped and got their weapons and ammo ready. ''Alright guys, get ready. We're going in, exactly thirteen minutes from now'' Kusege said. He then left to speak to the person in charge. ''Sir, yes sir!'' Yelled Wang who was obviously thrilled about the whole situation. 

He turned to Vargov and Yuna ''Tonight, my dear friends, we are going to feast, and I'm buying'' Vargov smiled ''I'm down for that, hyung.'' Yuna just sighed at Wang's idea and cringed when she heard Vargov's reply. 'When did he learn that' she thought. Kusege who just returned leaned on Yuna while laughing. ''Nice plan, I think we deserve a nice meal when this is over.''

After ten minutes they got together to set their watches. "We will enter at 11:34 am. You have exactly 210 seconds to clear the way to the canteen at the back of the building where we will continue.'' Kusege explained again. 

When they were done they went to the entrance which had already been cleared by other groups who were already in the building. Before they entered Yuna slightly touched Kusege's hand. ''If anything happens, send an alarm to my earpiece, I'll be there in a second.'' She said without looking at him. 

He sighed. ''You think I'm weak? That I can't finish this mission? We might have a history but I'm still the leader of this team. Don't disrespect me, I can take care of myself, you just focus on the mission.'' Kusege hissed at her before he signed to go in.


	2. Missing

When they got in they noticed that the lights were off. It had probably been switched off by one of the terrorists to give them an advantage in the confusion it caused but there were enough windows so it wasn’t too big of a problem. They still had to be more aware in darker places though. 

After seven meters they took their own path. Yuna looked at Kusege who seemed focused. When he disappeared from her sight she started to focus on the mission too. 

The hallway on the right, close to the storage rooms was for her to clear. She heard the first gunshots after a few meters. Quickly she raised her gun and looked in every direction. Not in this hallway apparently. Yuna sighed. She had to focus otherwise she’d be the one in trouble. 

The gunshots were not in this part but they were definitely on the same floor which made her heart skip a beat. That means either Wang, Vargov or Kusege was in trouble. After a few more shots it became quiet. Not sure where it was coming from she decided to proceed and went on to the canteen at the back of the room. 

She didn’t encounter anyone so she found the canteen first. She looked through the small round window in the door. Three terrorists were keeping a person hostage. He looked like a normal office worker. She could hear the man begging for his life, he was obviously afraid so they had to hurry to free the man from the mental torture. 

A few seconds later Kusege arrived at the canteen as well. They both looked away when their eyes met. Luckily he seemed unharmed. 

‘’Those gunshots.. yours?’’ Kusege whispered. She shook her head. Since he asked her about it, it couldn’t be his either. 

They looked at the doors behind them to see if Wang or Vargov had entered already but neither of them arrived at the meeting point. Kusege turned around and started talking until they were shaken up by gunshots which came from the canteen. 

They quickly got against the wall. Yuna slowly peeked through the small window in the door. ‘’How many?’’ he asked by using sign language. ‘’Three and a hostage’’ Yuna replied. 

When they were getting ready to enter Vargov came out of the hallway. Kusege quickly explained the emergency plan and got ready. 

On three Yuna kicked the door open and shot two of the terrorists before they could move while Vargov shot the third. They ran inside when the hostage panicked and tried to run away through the back door of the canteen where another man with a mask entered. 

The man was alerted and almost immediately lifted his gun at Vargov and tried to shoot when his face suddenly changed. A few seconds later he fell over to the ground. Wang stood behind them, breathing heavily. ‘’Cleared’’ he said while he grabbed the hostage so he wouldn’t run away again. Right after that Kusege informed another group to come in and guide the traumatized man out. 

When he was transported out, the team got together to give the results. It appeared only Wang encountered terrorists on his way to the canteen. 

When they made sure everyone was okay the leader consulted other groups and gave them the results of their counterattack. 

The only place that was left now was the second floor where the attackers kept David Cameron hostage. The second floor had six entrances, three at the north side of the building and three on the south side of the building. Since they were at the north staircases, Kusege’s team was responsible for clearing that part while the other team from the third floor was responsible for the south. 

Luckily Wang was unharmed but he was the most worn out so they split up again but into three teams this time. Vargov decided to go with Wang to back him up at one of the three staircases. Without wasting more time they all went their way to get to the second floor. 

Yuna opened the door to the staircase while holding up her gun, in case there was someone but it was empty. She hurried up the stairs until she reached the door to the second floor and opened it a few centimetres to see if it was safe to enter. 

Two men were standing there with their face covered by black scarfs and they were holding guns. They weren’t wearing the emblem of the organisation so they had to be terrorists. ‘Probably guarding the way to the prime minister’ she thought. 

After observing for a while, she noticed they didn’t communicate with each other and were not in each other’s sight. This was her chance to just quickly get it over with. Yuna took her knife to take the closest one out and slowly lowered his body to the ground a little bit further away from the other man. After that, she took out the second without making too much noise. She left the bodies behind and went further down the hallway. 

When she walked a bit faster, another man with one of those black scarfs ran around the corner. Yuna gasped as she took cover behind an iron water fountain. The man tried to shoot her but missed. She fired back when he stopped but he already took cover behind the wall. 

After what seemed to be re-loading his gun he shot again. Bullets flew through the narrow hallway ‘What do I do’ she thought. ‘I’ll never reach the conference room like this.’ 

When she was looking around for an opening a few small black balls rolled her way. Yuna picked one up to take a closer look at it. ‘Rubber.. he’s using rubber bullets.’ 

The moment the man took cover to reload his gun again she looked at the other side of the fountain. There weren’t any holes, just small bumps which seemed to fit the rubber bullets. 

The man was still loading his gun so Yuna quietly left her hiding spot, turned around the corner and jumped the scarfed guy. He yelped when they fell on the ground. She quickly took his hands and pulled them behind his back to tie him up. Once he stopped struggling she sat next to him to catch her breath. 

Suddenly the man looked her right in the eyes and tried to say something but before he could she pushed his face to the ground. ‘’I don’t know what this means..’’ She showed the man the round rubber bullet ‘’but I do know that the soldiers in this building are very serious about defending innocent lives, even if that means taking one of a terrorist. You should consider yourself to be lucky to be alive.’’ With that Yuna got up and walked to the entrance of the conference room where Vargov was waiting.

None of the other members showed up yet so it was just Yuna and Vargov. She looked around, ‘this is definitely the place’ she thought. ‘’It was empty when I came here’’ Vargov said. ‘’There wasn’t any security and I didn’t encounter anyone one my way here’’ he continued. ‘’Also, it’s pretty quiet in there.’’ He pointed at the door. She looked at the door. It sure was awfully quiet. 

‘’I see, and where is Wang? You went with him right?’’ Vargov nodded. ‘’Yes but a member of the other team got injured in a fight so he stayed behind to help him.’’ 

They waited a little longer until two members of another team showed up. A guy and a girl. The tall guy who was wearing a red scarf seemed to be the leader. He stepped forward facing Yuna. 

‘’What is the situation here?’’ Yuna pointed at the door. ‘’The prime minister is still in there but it’s really quiet and there was hardly any security at our side of the floor so I guess it’s heavily guarded inside.’’ The taller one sighed. ‘’I see, we haven’t seen much either but I don’t think it’s guarded inside, otherwise, it wouldn’t be this quiet, right? I suggest we go in with the members who are present right now. The sooner we save the prime minister the better.’’ 

Yuna opened her mouth to protest but Vargov stopped her. ‘’I agree.’’ He replied. So they made a quick plan. Yuna and Vargov would burst in the door and take care of the remaining terrorists while the other team members would dash in to protect the prime minister.

They all got ready, took their places and began. They burst in the door only to discover the English politician to be alive and just two terrorists guarding him. Before the terrorists could react they were taken out while the others formed a shield around the hostage. With that, the mission was over. 

When the other group’s leader spoke to the person in charge outside, Yuna and Vargov guarded the door. Even though they got the politician they still couldn’t let their guard down. 

Finally, Wang entered the room with the last member of the other team on his back. The girl ran over to them and helped the wounded member down. ‘’Mark, are you okay?’’. She asked quietly. The other one just smiled. ‘’They hit him in his leg. The shot isn’t deadly so he should be fine after medical attention’’ Wang said. She nodded and thanked him for saving her teammate. 

The leader of the second group cursed a few times when he ended the conversation with the boss outside. Yuna stood up and looked at him ‘’What’s wrong?’’ she asked the concerned man. He sighed ‘’Four terrorists were able to escape and they took a soldier.’’ He cursed again. 

Yuna swallowed. ‘Kusege isn’t here yet, what if..’ She felt a hand on her shoulder. ‘’Do they know who they took?’’ Wang, who stood behind her, asked. ‘’Not yet, they’re still trying to get the surveillance footage.’’ All of them just stood there in silence until they got a message on their watch from the boss to come outside and each return to their vehicle to see who’s missing. 

Wang picked up the other team member Mark and carried him outside, while Yuna looked around on their way outside if she could see Kusege anywhere since he hadn’t shown up in the conference room. They met a lot of different soldiers on their way outside but Kusege wasn’t one of them. 

When they reached the front door Wang turned to Yuna and Vargov. ‘’Just.. uh, wait by the car, okay?’’ He said before he turned to the other leader. ‘’Please take care of the prime minister, I’ll take your team member to get medical help.’’ With that Wang brought Mark to the ambulance while Vargov and Yuna waited by the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter two :D If there's something that's bothering you (for example grammar/spelling mistakes) please let me know


	3. hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It took so long to post again >.

More and more soldiers came out of the building but Kusege still didn’t come back. ‘’Do you think..’’ Yuna started when Vargov cut her off. ‘’Let’s just wait a little longer.’’ They just stood there in silence. Neither of them was the type to start a conversation, besides this wasn’t the right moment anyway. 

After ten minutes Wang came back with the surveillance footage which was sent to his phone and showed who was abducted by the men with the black scarfs. When he held his phone up, his hand was shaking. ‘’You two.. watch this.’’ Wang looked to the ground when he handed over the phone and turned around as Vargov pressed play. 

There it was. The undeniable prove. Yuna turned pale when she saw two men carrying Kusege who seemed unconscious. She grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground. She started yelling different curse words in her mother tongue with Wang and Vargov couldn’t understand and punched the car with her fist. She felt tears coming up but bit her lip to make sure she wouldn’t cry. ‘How. Just how’ She kept thinking.

Moments later they received a message from their boss to see him in his temporary office they set up at the beginning of the site. Both of Yuna’s team members knew they couldn’t go there until Yuna calmed down and it didn’t look like that would ever happen soon so Wang dragged Yuna behind the car to force her to calm down. ‘’I know this is bad but I need you to calm down.’’ He grabbed her shoulders firmly. ‘’Yuna!’’ She ground her teeth and stopped moving. ‘’Goddamnit Wang’’ She took a shaky breath and felt like she could collapse any moment. ‘’What are we going to do..?’’ Wang looked at her and sighed. ‘’I don’t know, but we have to get to the boss’s office first. He wants to see us.’’ 

They entered the temporary office where their boss was angrily waiting. When they all got in none of them sat down. Before any of them could say something he pointed at the camera footage where terrorists leave with Kusege, played over and over. ‘’How did this happen!’’ the man yelled. His eyes were big and bloodshot, his forehead was sweaty and the veins in his neck were visible. He was furious. No one said anything while the man kept yelling things. Things like; their team was a failure and how they would lose their high status.

When he finally seemed calmer he sat down on his chair. ‘’Since no one is answering my questions, I’ll do it myself. Because neither of you looked out for your teammate, he now disappeared. God knows where they’ll take him or if he’ll survive. We’re not even sure if he was alive when they left but I know one thing for sure and that is that this team no longer exists.’’ 

They all looked up in shock. ‘’You can’t do-‘’ Wang tried to say. Were they forced to disband? Yuna swallowed when the boss angrily interrupted Wang. ‘’I can’t do this? Then how do you want to continue without your leader? ‘You’ll think any other soldier would trust this leader-abandoning team? 

The man turned his chair around and looked at the footage again. ‘’I ordered another team to follow them to see where they go. They’ll try to rescue him but don’t expect to see him ever again.’’ When he finished his sentence, Wang hit the table and yelled something in Chinese, his native language. 

‘’We are his team! We are the ones who’ll get him back!’’ The boss jumped out of his chair and grabbed Wang’s jacket. ‘’You were his team but abandoned him! You’re all suspended, that’s it!’’

Yuna didn’t want to believe it but what if he was right, what if Kusege would die and it was their fault. Her head was spinning and the fact that the site was busy wasn’t really helping either. Teams were leaving, more police officers were coming and ambulances rushed off around them. 

Neither of them said anything after they handed in their badge. When they slowly walked back to the car, the leader of the team from before came to them. ‘’Sorry but you guys are the team members of the abducted soldier right?’’ He seemed a bit awkward but Wang didn’t care at all. 

‘’So what if we are? Are you going to blame us too? Don’t worry about it, we know.’’ Vargov and Yuna were surprised by Wang’s reaction. He never acted this way. ‘He must be pissed because he’s also suspended’ Yuna thought. The other man looked surprised as well. ‘’No I didn’t mean it like that. I- look, you saved a member of my team but he’s wounded so he won’t be able to help us out on this mission with us so we’re short on men and since the goal is to save your leader, we wanted you to ask you to come with us. You know, to take him back.’’ 

Wang sighed and looked at the rest of his team. Yuna noticed he didn’t really trust the other guy yet but he was willing to listen. ‘’Right. Sorry I snapped at you. Is he going to be okay, your team member I mean?’’ The guy looked surprised but then smiled. ‘’he’ll make it thanks to you.’’ He held his hand out and Wang grabbed it. ‘’Ethan’’ He happily said. Wang smiled softly. ‘’Don’t worry about it man. I’m Jackson by the way and they are Yuna and Vargov.’’ 

They both didn’t reply. ‘’and.. yeah we’ll join you.’’ Yuna snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Wang. ‘Is he out of his mind?! They just got suspended.’ She thought. She quickly took out her phone and sent ‘suspended, remember?’ to him. When he saw the message he excused himself and pulled Yuna behind one of the many police cars. 

‘’Okay look, yes we’re suspended but they don’t have to know. Why are you suddenly obeying anyway? It’s like you don’t even want to get Kusege back.’’ Yuna lowered her eyes. ‘’I’m just..’’ Wang cut her off. ‘’Don’t worry, We’ll get him back no matter what.’’ They both nodded and returned to see the other team was fully equipped and ready to leave. So Vargov started to get ready as well. While Wang and Ethan were becoming more friendly with each other Vargov was done with packing and signed ‘ready’. 

"Let’s cut the crap and go, we can’t waste time." Yuna suddenly said. Both men looked at her in confusion but then agreed and followed Yuna to the cars. On their way, Wang talked about the escaped terrorists. "How are we going to find them, they left a while ago right?" Wang asked. Ethan smiled and held up a small device. "We can track them with this. Someone was able to attach a chip to their car so even now when they're out of sight we can still hunt them down." Wang laughed and patted Ethan on his shoulder. They exchanged numbers to keep contact through phones so they wouldn’t lose each other on the way there. They got in their cars and drove off through an escape route set up for them a few minutes ago. 

Yuna sat quietly in the backseat of the car. All kind of thoughts were going through her head. What if, and why him. She was deeply in thought when they hit a bump in the road which shook her out of thought. 

A little shocked she looked around just to see a lot of cars they're quickly passing by. Wang looked in the front mirror when his eyes met with Yuna's. She sighed and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Something's not right." Wang averted his eyes back to the road. "You're right, something's fishy. I haven't told the boss about this but some of the terrorists I shot used rubber bullets.. if they hadn't I would probably be dead now." He said the last part quietly, almost as if he whispered. 

"I also found one who was using rubber bullets. I tied him up because I felt like he wasn't there to kill or be killed, otherwise, he would have used real bullets but I think all of them used the rubber bullets though since there weren't any soldiers with deep bullet wounds."Yuna and Wang both frowned. 

"But then what was their goal? They never asked for money or supplies. The only thing they said when headquarters made contact with them that they occupied the building with a large number of terrorists and they wouldn't hand over the prime-minister if the special forces didn't come to defeat them." 

Yuna quickly grabbed a notebook and a pen to write all the key elements down. She and Wang didn't really agree on much but they both noticed something was off so they might be onto something. Yuna mumbled things to herself and wrote it down while Wang sighed. "I think it's the best if we keep this to ourse-" 

Before Wang could finish his sentence Yuna interrupted him. "How did they know about the special forces? Even the government doesn't have any documents about us." Wang laughed to himself. "That's what I thought as well. It might have been an inside job which means there's a traitor in the organisation. So that's why I think it's the best if we keep quiet about this. just don't trust anyone outside our team." They all agreed to stay low.

Hours past and the terrorists seemed to have stopped at what looked like a bunch of abandoned factories. 'It looks sketchy enough to serve as a terrorist home base.' Yuna thought. They left the cars at the parking lot of the hotel in which they booked rooms. The rooms had windows facing the factories which made it easier to keep an eye on it. 

They booked three rooms for two people and took the elevator upstairs after they got the key-cards. Since both teams had a female member Yuna got paired with the girl from the other team named Sara. She seemed trustworthy but Yuna decided she wouldn't get too friendly with her just in case. 

Before they went to their own room they gathered in Yuna and Sara's room to make a plan. Wang got inside and grabbed a chair for Mark. His leg injury wasn't that serious but it wasn't good enough to participate in the mission either. 

When they all settled down Wang started explaining his plan. "I think it's the best if we ambush them at dawn because they're probably asleep by then. Our priority is getting Kusege out of there and return save. It's half past ten now so I suggest Ethan, Jon, Sara and Yuna rest for now while Mark and I stay up and watch them to make sure they won't slip away with Kusege." Wang finished. 

Ethan looked up "So the four of us will sneak in to get Kusege while Mark and you watch them and wake us up in time, right?" "Right," Wang said. With that, they decided Mark and Wang had to share a room which left Jon and Ethan to share the other. After they thoroughly went over the plan again everyone went to their own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some MarkSon in the next chapter ;)


	4. Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. this took me waaaay to long. Anyway, this is kind of the same as chapter 2 but then from Jackon's pov~

When they got in they noticed that the lights were off. It had probably been switched off by one of the terrorists to give them an advantage in the confusion it caused, but there were enough windows so it wasn’t too big of a problem. They still had to be more aware in darker places though. 

After seven meters they took their own path. Jackson looked at the group one more time before leaving them and entering the hallway he was supposed to clear. He had to be extra careful because there were lots of storages located in his hall. And he was right to be more careful because after being only five meters in, someone stormed out of one of the brown doors and shot him. 

He felt pain in his chest and fell to the ground. He knew the terrorist had hit him but he couldn’t let him get away so he got hold of his gun right beside him and kept shooting until he saw the man fall down. 

He grabbed his chest in pain but quickly got up to see if he took the man out. When he tried to flip over the fallen one, another storage door flew open and more terrorists rushed into the hallway. Without any warning he shot the most distant one in the head while he grabbed the one in at the front as a shield. The last guy fired a shot before Jackson could but he hit the man he was using as a shield. After they exchanged a few shots Jackson hit the guy and the fight came to an end. Yet when he threw his ‘human shield’ on the ground he didn’t seem to be bleeding. Jackson raised his gun and shot before the man could crawl away. 

When things became quiet again he quickly hid in one of the closets to check his injury. He locked the door with one hand and started taking off his bulletproof vest with the other. It was common knowledge for a soldier not to take off a bulletproof vest during a mission but he knew something wasn’t right. 

Jackson let his fingers glide over the area he was hit and frowned. Nothing. No blood, no hole, nothing. After fully inspecting the place he got properly dressed again. ‘I don’t get it’ he thought. Sure, he was wearing a bulletproof vest but the shooter was awfully close. 

Also, the other terrorist he used as a shield wasn’t wearing any kind of protective clothing but he was okay even after being hit a few times. Jackson was completely lost in thought trying to figure out what was going on when he felt his watch vibrate. He looked at it and realized he was supposed to be at the meeting point by now.

Fortunately, the hallway was empty so he ran as fast as he could to the canteen. He was already preparing himself to get scolded. Yet when he arrived nobody was there and the door to the canteen was already open. 

Jackson rushed in to see what happened, only to see his three team members trying to calm down an obviously distraught man. ‘It could be funny if this whole situation wasn’t dangerous’ he thought. He was about to say something when the back door opened. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion. 

The distraught man who fell to the ground, the other team members looking up surprised, the terrorist raising this gun aiming at Jon, and Jackson firing this gun before anyone else could. “Cleared,” he said while he blocked the door so the upset stranger wouldn’t run off again. What felt like minutes were just seconds but at least everyone seemed okay.

‘Finally’ Jackson thought. Another team came to guide the traumatized man out of the building. Their floor was cleared so Kusege contacted the other team to turn to the second floor to get to David Cameron. In the end, Jackson was the only one who encountered terrorists on his way to the canteen. 

He wanted to tell them about the rubber bullets but he wasn’t sure if all of the attackers used them. So it was safer to keep it a secret for now. When everyone was ready they continued their mission splitting up into three units this time. Jackson following Jon to the door to one of the three staircases. 

The door closed behind them as they walked up the stairs. There was a door on the left side that led to the second floor. Jon opened it a few centimetres to check out the situation on the other side but the hallway was empty. 

They quietly entered, not letting their guard down, trying to peek behind the corner. Jackson saw something move and heard a gunshot right after. They took cover behind the wall. He pushed Jon against the wall with one hand and held his gun tightly with the other. It became quiet after the sounds of quick footsteps dying out, only leaving small whines to fill the place. 

Jackson gasped and without thinking ran to the sound. ‘That voice’ he thought. ‘It can’t be.’ Jon had followed him, not sure what he was doing, to back him up just in case. It was at the end where two corridors met. There was someone with the company’s logo on his uniform on the ground, a small pool of blood appearing under his leg. 

When the man who was on the ground turned around looking scared, his expression immediately changed. ’Mark’ Jackson thought. He knelt down in front of him. They said some things in Chinese. 

Jackson took off his scarf to cover up the wound. He quickly looked around to see if there was any kind of threat around. The halls surrounding them seemed to be empty so he helped Mark up and threw his arm over his shoulder to support him. 

“Jon, go and meet up with Yuna and Kusege to finish the mission, I’ll join later.” They split up again, with Jon following the plan and Jackson taking care of Mark. 

They slowly walked over to the place Jackson and Jon came from, to hide from potential danger. Jackson carefully let Mark sit down against the wall he just hid behind. He put his bag on the ground and reached into it, looking for the medical kit he packed before they entered the building. It was not like Jackson was the healer of his team but he knew enough to at least stop the bleeding for now. The bullet didn’t pierce his leg, it was more like it left a cut. 

It took a while but he finally managed to close the wound and started to apply the bandage. He was about halfway done when he felt Mark's hand take a hold of his. “Are you okay? You’re shaking,” Mark asked. Jackson looked at their hands. His hands really were shaking and he hadn’t even noticed it. 

Mark carefully took the bandage from Jackson’s hands and finished wrapping quickly. When he was done he pulled Jackson into a hug, lightly stroking the back of his head and tangling his fingers in his hair. No one was around but Jackson didn’t even think about it. Heck, he didn’t think about anything. He just let himself melt into Mark’s embrace, placing his face in the crook of his neck and throwing his arms around Mark’s waist. 

They sat like that for a while until Jackson cleared his mind. When he finally came back to reality, all kinds of thoughts came back as well. About him and Mark, the mission, his team members. Everything came back. He realized they couldn’t stay like this any longer, it would become suspicious. Especially because they supposedly have never met before, to avoid the organization placing them too far away from each other because of the old rules. 

Team members had to build up trust from 0% and so had to be complete strangers and train together after the basic training. In the end, they were placed in different teams but still in the same division so they weren’t always too far away from each other. 

Jackson sighed as he finally accepted he had to let go. He looked at Mark who only smiled at him. It’s not like he regretted joining the organization, he just regretted dragging Mark into it as well. 

Jackson leaned forward until their lips softly touched. “Please… don’t get hurt, promise me… I can’t lose you,” He whispered the last words he said. “Save me when I break that promise” Mark replied. 

With Mark on his back, he walked towards the conference room where Yuna and Jon were waiting. They nodded at each other when he entered the room. A girl from Mark’s team ran over to them and helped him down. 

“Mark are you okay?” She asked quietly. The other one just smiled. “They hit him in his leg. The shot isn’t deadly so he should be fine after medical attention’’ Jackson said. She nodded. “Thank you for helping him” She smiled at Jackson, then continued talking to Mark.

The leader of the second group cursed a few times when he ended the conversation with the boss outside. Jackson turned around and looked at him ‘’What’s wrong?’’ He heard Yuna ask the concerned man. He sighed “Four terrorists were able to escape and they took a soldier.’’ 

He cursed again. Jackson looked around as he felt something bad was about to happen. He looked at Yuna and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Do they know who they took?” He asked. “Not yet, they’re still trying to get the surveillance footage.’’ 

All of them just stood there in silence until they got a message on their watch from the boss to come outside and each return to their vehicle to see who’s missing. Mark got on Jackson’s back again so they could hurry up and go outside. 

Meanwhile, he looked around to find Kusege. They met a lot of different soldiers on their way outside but Kusege wasn’t one of them. When they reached the front door Jackson turned around towards Yuna and Jon. 

“Just.. uh, wait by the car, okay?” He said before he turned to the leader of Mark his team. “Please take care of the prime minister, I’ll take your team member to get medical help.’’ With that Jackson brought Mark to the ambulance while Yuna and Jon waited by the car.

When Jackson dropped Mark off the whispered a quick ‘I love you’ in his ear. After that, he disappeared into the crowd hoping he would find Kusege and hoping he’d be okay.


	5. Change of plan

Jackson was glad he could share his room with Mark. A change they rarely got. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the time for cuddles and kisses. Not with everything that’s going on right now. The rubber bullets, the fact it could be an inside job and not to mention they took Kusege.

Jackson was deep in thought when he slowly put Mark down on one of the beds. He wanted to go to the other bed when Mark pulled him back, pulling him out of thought and out of balance. He was about to fall on top of Mark but training got his reflexes on top level so he managed to land next to him. 

“Do you want to injured even more?” Jackson said a bit irritated. He immediately regretted his reaction and apologized. 

Mark turned on his side, facing Jackson. “What are you thinking about?” Jackson sighed. He promised to not share information outside his team but he knew he could trust Mark and it also concerned him so it would be unfair to keep it from him in Jackson’s opinion. 

“First of all, Yuna said it. She said we shouldn’t split up but we did because I thought my plan was the best. If I had listened to her, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Kusege wouldn’t be in this mess.” Jackson said in one breath. He panted quietly after he finished but got ready to tell Mark the whole story. 

“Listen, this is going to be a long story and I need you to be quiet until I’m done,” He said. Mark laughed again. “I’m very good at being quiet, you know I am.” Jackson sighed.

“A lot has happened. Inside that building I mean.” Jackson started hesitantly. He was silent for a while, not sure where to start. He decided to go with the rubber bullets first. “Yuna, my teammate, and I both encountered terrorists who used rubber bullets.” He wanted to tell him he got hit but didn’t it would only make him worried, or mad for not being careful. 

“What does that mean?” Mark sat up and had a concerned look on his face. “It means those guys weren’t out there to kill. Or wound even. It also means it could be an inside job.” Mark looked at his leg. “But if they were using rubber bullets, does that mean someone from the organisation shot me?” 

Jackson swallowed, he didn’t even think about that. It could be a terrorist who had actual bullets but it could indeed also be friendly fire, especially if it actually was an inside job. “Who-” Jackson started after which Mark interrupted him. “Ethan. Definitely Eithan. I’ve never trusted him. If it was friendly fire it was him. It couldn’t have been anyone from your team since one was with you and one was probably already taken at that time.” 

“And” Jackson continued. “Yuna wouldn’t do something like that. So it would indeed have to be either Ethan or the girl on your team.” Mark shook his head. “She nearly cried when she saw I was shot and I’m pretty sure she has a crush on me.”

Jackson sat up too. “Should I be worried?” He was never the type to get too jealous but with Mark it was different. “I am the only one for you too right?” He pouted. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend. “You have nothing to worry about. I love you.” Jackson blushed a little at Mark’s boldness. Not that he would ever admit that even the fearsome Jackson Wang blushes. Not that Mark didn’t see he did. 

Mark pulled him back to lay down on his side again. “What else happened today?” Jackson couldn’t help but sigh. “The whole reason we are here right now. Because my team leader got taken by some crazy terrorists or some crazy people from the company.” 

Mark softly stroked his cheek. “It’s not your fault.” Jackson bitterly laughed at his comment. “ it is.. You know it is. I was the one who proposed splitting up, I was also the one who didn’t listen to Yuna’s concern about the plan. She was right-.”

“Ka-yee, calm down. It’s not your fault.” They both sighed before everything became quiet again. They enjoyed the silence for a while, it was exactly the time for kisses and cuddles. 

After a while, Jackson turned away and got up. “Time to change the plan.” Mark looked at him in confusion. “You want to wake everyone up to change the plan?” Jackson got his phone and started texting. “No, not everyone.”

After 5 minutes they heard a faint knock on the door. Jackson jumped up to open the door. He already knew who it was anyway. They kept quiet when Yuna came in to not to disturb other guests and especially their team members. 

Jackson sat down next to Mark so Yuna sat down on the bed on the other side. “So why did you message me this late?”

Jackson started to laugh. He knew Yuna wouldn’t be asleep for at least an hour, especially with everything that was going on. “Actually, we need to change the plan, just a little bit.” Yuna seemed like she wanted to protest but kept quiet. Jackson knew she wasn’t fond of him most of the time but he also knew she knew he wasn’t stupid. “We need to switch. I’ll go in and you’ll stay here.” Jackson also knew she wouldn’t just agree to his plan so he quickly continued to explain why before they ended up fighting.

“You are too emotionally involved, but that’s not the main reason.” She wanted to complain but quickly shut up. “The main reason is, Ethan. Mark said he cannot be trusted.” Yuna looked at Mark who hadn’t said a thing since she came in. “And why should we trust Mark?” Jackson continued. “Because I’ve known Mark for over five years now and we are practically married.” Jackson grabbed Mark’s hand and smiled proudly while he said it. Mark looked at him in shock. Yuna also seemed a little shocked but quickly went back to her normal state. 

“Alright, fair enough.” She accepted it just like that. Jackson was surprised she took it so well but realised it might have something to do with the relationship between her and Kusege. “But why can’t I join the mission when it’s Ethan that can’t be trusted?” Jackson grinned. “That is for Mark to explain.” He looked at Mark who still seemed shocked because of the confession he earlier made. 

After it stayed quiet for a while Mark carefully started to talk. “I never trusted him from the start. He didn’t want to be part of our team at first and demanded a transfer. “ Mark hesitated a little and looked at Jackson. He understood him just from the look on his face so he squeezed his hand to cheer him on. Mark sighed but continued talking. “He demanded to be transferred to your team. When they told him no he suddenly did a 180-degree turn and ended up becoming the team leader.” Mark stopped talking and looked at Jackson.

Jackson nodded and then turned to Yuna. “He apparently desperately wanted to be part of our team and there seems to be one reason for it.” Yuna sighed. “So are you going to tell me the damn reason or are you going to keep acting all mysterious?” Jackson laughed a little nervously. She was even more grumpy than usual so the chances of her accepting the plan weren’t all that big either Jackson thought.

“You see, Mark knows, and I also noticed that Ethan is quite… obsessed... with you.” Jackson thought she would either burst out laughing or swear at him for saying weird things but she did neither.

“I know.” 

Both looked at her in shock and confusion. “You knew he has a crazy obsession with you but you came anyway!?” Jackson yelled. Before she could react he started talking again. “And you didn’t mention this because? If we didn’t realize we could have all gotten in trouble inside that building!”

Yuna flinched but after that lashed out at Jackson. “Yeah, yell even louder, let the whole hotel know while you’re at it.” Jackson immediately became quiet but his anger could still be seen on his face. 

Yuna sighed. “Look, I’ve noticed his strange behaviour during our training years but I didn’t think It was something that had to be mentioned.. until recently. But then the mission came so I kind of forgot about it.”

Jackson and Mark both looked concerned. This could maybe confirm their thoughts on the whole thing being an inside job led by Ethan. 

They let her continue. “During training, he always wanted to be my partner even though we weren’t on the same team. At first, I thought It was because your team only has three members.” Yuna looked at Mark when she said that and Mark nodded. “But after that, he kept inviting me to your dorm and even though I declined every time he kept trying. Until the training days were over, then it completely stopped.” 

She became quiet, obviously not wanting to talk about it. “And what happened recently that was so bad?” Jackson said a little insensitive sounding, resulting in Mark slapping his arm and telling him off in Chinese. Jackson held himself as if he had to protect his chest, whining a bit but muttering a quick ‘sorry’ under this breath. 

“The evening before the mission Ethan came but I was with Kusege at the time. I was busy so I asked him to open the door, thinking it was either Vargov or you. A little later I heard a loud bang as if someone punched the wall. I walked out only to see Ethan threatening Kusege. When he saw me he quickly left. I asked Kusege about it but he wouldn’t tell me what happened, saying it was nothing. I kind of left it at that.”

Jackson swallowed. “So he threatened Kusege, and one day later he vanished…” 

“It could just be a coincidence but if it’s not..” Mark carefully started. “If it’s not, this might be him trying to do something to either Kusege, you, or both.” Jackson finished. “And that’s why I will go instead of you tomorrow.”

Yuna wanted to complain but quickly stopped when she saw the look on his face. “I don't have a choice, do I..?” Jackson grinned. “This was never a choice.”


End file.
